Only The Best Know The Truth
by ParisNeverEnded
Summary: When the COC agent begins talking at Langley, and Joseph Solomon becomes a wanted man. This is Joe's friends finding out the news but as always they know more than Langley could have predicted...  Rachel/Joe undertones


**Only the Best Know the Truth**

When the COC agent begins talking at Langley, and Joseph Solomon becomes a wanted man. This is Joe's friends finding out the news but as always they know more than Langley could have predicted...

Disclaimer: Sorry not mine, and in a way I'm quite happy with Ally Carter being the author she's so much better...

_**A/N Yes I am working on the 2**__**nd**__** Chapter of my other GG story BUT this suddenly popped into my mind. I plan to post the chapter after my major exam on Tuesday but in the meantime you can read this...if you want... (By the Way this is just about Joe's friends finding out about the CIA knowing that he's a Double Agent, but I've added Edward just because I think he's an interesting character). **_

**Langley Virginia- Abby POV**

Don't ask me how I found out, I'd probably have to kill you; but anyway it doesn't matter how just so long as I did. Which I did. Joseph Solomon was a wanted man. However I was one of the best, one of the few that knew the truth that Joe was not a double agent, he was a triple agent. I knew something might happen (However I could never have predicted this...), so ever since I left Gallagher I've been at Langley waiting for a little birdie to tell me want was going on. Oh and plus the son of a bitch that shot me needed to be taught a lesson...

So then it happened, the international bolo for Joe, the emergency order that was sent to every light cover active agent across the globe, to bring in Joseph Solomon by any means necessary. I thought I was going to be sick, but my heart went out to Rachel, she couldn't loose a second man that was so close to her. I'd kissed Joe at Gallagher to show her that if she didn't make a move on him then somebody else would. A spies life is not guaranteed even if you are a teacher, she should have known that better than anyone. Rachel loved Joe and Joe loved Rachel. She was going to be heartbroken at the news...

**Gallagher Academy- Rachel POV**

It was one of two of the worst phone calls I have ever received, the CIA wanted Joe Solomon. They finally knew the truth, that he was a part of the Circle but the only problem was that there was a little discrepancy in their wording. The CIA thought that he IS a part of the Circle.

I've known for a very long time what Joe was, but it never stopped me from falling in love with him. He was the one that told me about Matt, he's the one that I sobbed into and hit him and got angry at and sobbed into once more. It took me a while, (Right up until Matt's funeral) but I finally forgave him, he wasn't the reason why Matt was dead, but he was the reason why I was going to fight to know the truth and bring the Cavan down...

I t had been Abby that had tipped me off. An hour ago a Cavan Operative, in custody at Langley has spoken, the search was on for one Joseph Solomon and it was only a matter of time before they came for me. Very few people knew the mature of mine and Joe's relationship BUT Langley had been speculating for years, and that made me a target in my own right. They would come, take me to Langley, interrogate me until they knew everything about Joseph Solomon, every last detail.

I blinked back tears that were threatening to fall, instead I curled up on the window seat in my office and stared out across the expanse of the bleak snow covered grounds. It was then that I saw him, Joe was here for once last time and he was waiting for me. So I opened the window without really thinking, I didn't bother with a coat despite it being -5C. All I knew was that I had to see him, no, I needed to see him. Yet my heart broke as soon as I saw his face, he was close to tears and I knew that he was not ok.

"Joe," I whispered.

I stepped closer and closer to him.

"It's happening Joe." I said, as if he didn't already know. "You can't be here, your not safe."

He just nodded in response, an act that me suddenly break down. I couldn't take it any longer and a lone tear fell from my lashes. I blinked rapidly in aid to stop more from falling, and then in a move I couldn't have predicted his hand extended and wiped the tear from my cheek.

"I'm sorry Rachel."

Our eyes locked with one another and our bodies drew closer so that I was clutching him and he was holding me so tightly like he never wanted to let go. The snow was falling gently around us and it would have been such a romantic moment has it not been for the meaning behind our meeting. Plus the meaning of the kiss that transpired between us, the kiss that could be our last. They're was so much passion, lust and longing that was conveyed in that one kiss. I didn't want it to end and it was most definitely did not want it to end and so it felt like way too soon when I lips finally parted. For a moment I foreheads were leaning against each others, our breathing heavy and gasp like.

"Make sure Cammie's safe." He breathed. "She needs to be safe." He breathed.

I closed my eyes and nodded as he pressed a swift kiss to my forehead.

"I love you Rach."

And with that he was gone, leaving my words of 'I love you Joe' to chase him where ever he went...

**London, UK- Abe Baxter POV**

Abby phoned just as Edward did.

"They know." Abby said. "They know about Joe, that stupid COC agent that shot me went to Blackthorne with him. He told the CIA about their recruitment a couple of hours ago. I thought I'd warn you, I'm sorry I didn't phone before the Director phoned me, as if I didn't know."

I muffled a chuckled, Abby Cameron was famous for her sources even the Director needed to give her some credit for that. But I didn't laugh, because her words meant only one thing. It was the world against Joseph Solomon. The CIA and MI5 would want him now, to them he was a double agent, they didn't know that to us he was a triple agent. He'd been working for the majority of his adult life to bring down the Circle from it's very core.

As I spoke to Abby, Edward was speaking to Grace, MI5 already knew, of course they knew. Edward would do anything to bring the Circle down, even if it meant destroying Joe. To him security around Cammie wouldn't now need to tighten up because the threat had become even more real, to Edward Townsend he would use a sixteen year old girl even if it meant putting her in harms way to bring Solomon to him.

I put the phone down, just as I heard the stairs creak as Bex and Cammie ran down them excitedly talking about how in exactly 4 hours time we were all going ice skating. I was determined that we should still go, Grace would probably agree, the girls couldn't know, not about Joe, not about what was going on and if we cancelled skating now then they'd ask questions. Questions that Grace nor I could answer truthfully, this was our problem (for now) not theirs.

"Edward says-" Grace started.

"That the CIA and MI5 know about Joe." I finished for her. "Abby phoned. She's already told Rachel." I said in response to her questioning glare.

"Oh. Are we still going skating? Cammie and Bex can't know." She whispered, aware that they were only in the living room next door.

"Yes. I know, Rachel can tell them if need be. But for now let's just go skating."

Grace nodded slowly, and then bit her lip. I hugged her close, I could feel a few tears falling down her face.

"This ruins everything, everything Rachel and Joe worked for. This is going to ruin him. If the Circle don't kill him the CIA will. He's a liability for both." She whispered. "Or at least they think he is..."

**MI5 Headquarters London, UK- Edward POV **

I've been working to take down the Circle of Cavan for way to long. I've worked it for most of my adult career, and for the most part this was the biggest break we've had in those long years. Joseph Solomon, CIA agent was indeed a double agent. I've known him for a long time, along with Matthew Morgan, it was me that had tipped off the CIA Director those years ago that the two agents were still working the Circle. It was because of me that Matthew Morgan went to Greece and disappeared...And right up until now I had believed he was the one that had connections within the Circle. But I was wrong, and that will always haunt me that I was one of the reasons why Rachel Morgan is a widow and her daughter fatherless. However in my profession, I've learnt you can't dwell on the past and emotions, you have to keep working. If Joseph Solomon was my only lead I was going to do everything I could possibly do to bring him in and know all that he knew, every last bit...

I phoned the Baxter's a few hours after I got the call, they needed to know, as Cameron Ann Morgan was in their hands. Grace took it well, she was a spy after all, but I expected more from her in the sense of questions and information. Grace Baxter was somebody who would want to know all the details when one of her best friends had a price on his head; yet she didn't and that's when I knew. That the Baxters, Abigail Cameron and Rachel Morgan must have already known, they were his friends and they had spent the years since Morgan's death searching for answers.

I was going to bring Solomon down, and they were going to help me...

**Joe POV**

They knew. I already knew that, secretly, ever since DC when the CIA caught the sniper, which is why before leaving Gallagher for the winter I'd left Matt's diary in Sublevel 2 where the Circle would never find it but Cameron Ann Morgan just might. I'd turned on all the security devices in the Sublevels and walked away. Waiting, until the COC operative's lips formed my name and the CIA finally knew that one of it's best operatives was a double agent. After leaving Gallagher, I was never going to go back, but one Morgan girl made me turn. I had to say goodbye to the one I loved so much it hurt, I returned briefly to Gallagher. I hugged and kissed Rachel Morgan goodbye, for this could potentially be our last meeting, but even if it was I knew Rachel would bring the Circle down even if I couldn't be there to watch.

I told her I loved her and then I ran but not before her response met my ears. Rachel Morgan would understand that I had to go to London to see her daughter and to tell her what she had to do; even if it meant getting caught. But I was one of the best and I never get caught...

I can see her, Cammie skating alongside the Baxters, she's smiling and laughing as if the past months never happened. But I know that deep down Cameron Ann Morgan is not ok, and she will never be ok, the innocent little baby girl I held in my arms when she wasn't even an hour old is no longer there and I will never forgive myself for it. Her father's death was my fault, the Circle wanting her is my fault and most of all her loss of innocence if my fault. But I will always protect her, if I go she needs to know what to do which is I'm her in enemy territory on what many would argue was a suicide mission. But that's what makes it all the more easier because I have nothing to loose...

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed it. By the Way did any of you realise that Cam's initials spell CAM (Cameron Ann Morgan) how cool is that, her initials spell her nickname! **


End file.
